Lessons for a Smile
by Canary789
Summary: CR-S01 found difficulty to smile. Gabriel told him to think about a smile of the one he likes. CR-S01 didn't understand and thought that Gabriel asked him to imitate someone's smile. And finally, he found someone who can help him smile, which is...
1. Part 1 - The Start

**Part 1 – The Start**

Ever since the case of the Rosalia virus, CR-S01 got a change to atone his sins. Instead of spending all of his time in jail, he got a change to work as a surgery doctor. However, working at the hospital after spending so much time in the cold prison is really hard for him. It's not about the skill because his skill is excellent. It's about how he handling the patients. Most of the patients were afraid of him because of his lack-of-expression face. At first he thought it was the cold prison effects to his cells in his face. However, he couldn't use those reason to show his patients. Meeting his dead end, he decided to ask the most expert doctor in the hospital to handle his case.

" Wow, it's rare for you to visit my lab…" Gabriel Cunningham, a diagnostic doctor asked. " Do you have any problem?"

" I want you to cure me…" CR-S01 answered.

" You are sick? Wow, it's rare for a doctor like you to get sick. Please tell me the symptoms…" Gabe asked RONI, his personal computer to write down important.

" It's hard for me to smile…" CR-S01 stopped for a while, " I think that's all..."

" Can't find any diseases with those symptoms," RONI said, " Please investigate more further to get more information."

" Er… I'm sorry to say it, but… I don't think it was a disease as well…" Gabriel laughed so hard. It made CR-S01 face turned to red. When CR-S01 wanted to leave his room, Gabriel took his hand. " I'm sorry. If you want to learn how to smile, just think about the smile of the one you like. It's easy, right?" Gabriel smiled.

The smile he likes… Is that means that he has to imitate someone's smile? CR-S01 thought so hard to think about Gabriel's suggestion. Hank's smile was great, but he didn't think that he could imitate Hank's smile because their face shape was very different. Gabriel's smile… well, too naughty and wild for his personality, he thought. Tomoe's smile was cute, but she was a girl. He didn't think he could imitate a smile of a girl. And there was also go to Maria and Naomi.

Thinking hard about his way to smile, he didn't realize that a guy was running in the corridor. He bumped into the guy. The blue-suited guy who bumped into him stood first, " I'm really sorry… Hey…" The blonde guy examined CR-S01's face, " You're the doctor who cured Miss Kirishima, right? Thanks a lot for curing her. It's a pleasure to meet you..."

CR-S01 was fascinated by the smile of the guy in front of him. His smile is perfect! And the shape of his face and the shape of body were not really different from him. And the aura of elegance shone from his face as well.

" Em… Are you all right? Can you stand?" the guy in the suit asked.

" Little Guy, what are you doing?" Naomi Kirishima asked.

" Ah, Miss Kirishima!" Little Guy turned his head. He found out that Naomi just have a walk with Alyssa. " I just want to visit your room to give you the documents you asked…" Little Guy looked at the documents that scattered around the floor. He began to collect them.

" Let me help you." CR-S01 said as he collected the documents on the floor as well. As he helped Little Guy, he examined every inch of his face. He tried to move his lips so that he can form a smile like Little Guy did.

" Hey, you're smiling…" Naomi said as she helped Little Guy as well.

" Is that strange?" CR-S01 blushed.

Naomi shook her head; " It's good on you. Keep that up!"

After collecting all of the pieces, Little Guy gave them to Naomi. He looked at CR-S01 and smiled, " Thanks for helping me. I'm Navel… How should I call you?"

" I…" CR-S01 paused. He didn't know how to introduce his name.

" He didn't remember his own name…" Naomi poked Little Guy. " What he remembered is only his own ID, which is CR-S01…"

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear that… then how about if I call you, Scarlet, just like the color of your eyes? It's much easier to say!" Little Guy smiled at CR-S01.

" Little Guy…" Naomi warned him.

" You can call me anything you want…" CR-S01 answered.

" Okay, Little Guy…" Naomi poked Little Guy, " Enjoy your little chat with your new friend. I will investigate more about the case…"

" Wait, Miss Kirishima, how about having lunch together?" Little Guy asked.

" I want to investigate more about the corpse. You better have lunch now, so that I can ask for your help after I finished my investigation." Naomi left both of them.

Little Guy looked a bit down. Alyssa took his hand with her left hand, " Let's have lunch with me!" and she took CR-S01's hand too with her right hand, " And you too!" Alyssa pulled both guys to the cafeteria.


	2. Part 2 - Reason for a Smile

**Part 2- Reason for a Smile**

The cafeteria in the hospital is rather crowded usual, maybe it's because it was the lunchtime. As they arrive at the cafeteria, Alyssa's eyes shone. She ran to the stand and looked at the menu.

" I want this… and this… and this…." Alyssa pointed at the menu.

" Hey! Hey! There are too much! Are you really sure you can eat that much?" Little Guy asked Alyssa. Alyssa nodded with a smile in her face. Little Guy gulped. He looked at his wallet and sweated. " Hm… I think I will just order a glass of cold water…"

" But you said before that you want to have a lunch, right?" Alyssa asked.

" Well…"

" Let me treat you! The fried noodle here is really great…" CR-S01 said, with flat face.

" But…" before he talked, Little Guy's stomach growled loud. His face turned red, " Well… thanks… Someday I will pay the debt."

" Never mind! I'm paying for your meal…"

Little Guy smiled. He wrote down his number in a note and gave it to CR-S01," I promised I will pay for the debts someday. Here's my number, just ask me whenever you need my help!"

" Mr. Navel… I want to know… How could you smile?" CR-S01 asked.

Little Guy was surprised by that strange question. " It's easy, because I'm so happy!"

" So people will smile automatically when they are happy?"

Little Guy laughed, " Of course it is! Hey, the food is coming!" Little Guy's eyes were glimmer as he looked at the food. " Let's eat!" He ate the food with his happy face. CR-S01 examined every inch of Little Guy's face. He likes the way Little Guy smile and he wanted to have a pretty smile like his.

" Why do you smile every time you see Mr. Navel's face, Doctor?" Alyssa asked.

CR-S01 blushed. He resumed eating his food. Lucky for him, Little Guy is to busy with his food, so that he didn't hear what Alyssa asked.

" The fried noodle here is really great!" Little Guy said, " Someday, let's have lunch together again in this cafeteria!"

* * *

Ever since that day, Little Guy always spends his time together with CR-S01 every time he visited the hospital. The reason was simple, because as a FBI, he got injured easily. Sometimes it's broken bones, injuries by getting shot, or some injuries caused by sharp weapon. CSR-S01 told him to be more careful, but well, nothing really changes. Little Guy loved to share his cases he handled with this doctor every time he got treated. The doctor is a good listener, Little Guy thought, even his comments are always short and to the point. CR-S01's knowledge really helped him in his investigation.

" Another wound again?" CR-S01 asked.

Little Guy giggled, " Sorry… it was part of my job…"

CR-S01 sighed. " Finished the first aid. Hey, there's a blood stained on your shirt. I will treat those wound …"

" Oh, it's not my blood… so don't worry…"

" What do you mean?" CR-S01 asked.

Little Guy took a long breath, " I killed someone today… "

" WHAT?"

" Well… sorry… but it's my job… if I'm not killing him, he would harm the other people." Little guy said.

" But… life is precious…" CR-S01 said, " Even he had done something terrible… didn't mean that he had to die…" Little Guy saw that CR-01 was trembled. Maybe it had reminded him about his crime, or something else in his past, which he couldn't remember.

Little Guy held CR-S01's hand. " I'm sorry…. Next time I will be more careful. Your job is to save someone's life, right? I will do my best next time so that I won't end anyone's lives …"

" …"

Little Guy put his fingers in both side of CR-S01's lips to form a smile. " Come on, smile up! I have promised you, right? Don't show me that face again…"

CR-S01 smiled," Sorry… for losing my control…"

Little Guy smiled, " It's okay… thanks for reminding me of my reason… for joining the FBI…"

* * *

On the other hand, little by little, CR-S01 learned how to move his face. He always practiced that smile in front of the mirror. Every time he tried to smile, he remembered how Little Guy smiled. To tell the truth, he really loves Little Guy's smile, and sometimes, he admitted that he lost Little Guy whenever Little Guy didn't visit the hospital. CR-S01 has a little photograph in his pocket, which he took secretly. He looked at that photo every time he had done an operation. The patients were not afraid of his face anymore. He was really happy that complains about his lack-of-expression had been reduced.

Not only the patients aware of CR-S01's changes, but also all the doctors in the hospital. Tomoe and Maria, who just finished their operation together, were really surprised when CR-S01 passed them with a smile.

" Wow! He really is smiling!" Maria whispered to Tomoe.

" Yeah… he's changing…" Tomoe smiled.

" What did make him smile lately?" Maria asked.

" People usually change when they fell in love…" Tomoe said.

" So… you mean people will change when they fell in love with someone? Who do you think that lucky one?" Maria poked Tomoe.

Tomoe blushed, " What do you mean?"

" Lately you changed your appearance. You wear a bow to tie your hair now, and you wear make up lately…" Maria grinned.

" I just followed the magazine, which Gabriel read lately…" Tomoe smiled shyly.

" So you mean… it's not CR-S01, but…" Maria glanced at Gabriel, who just went out from the toilet.

" Stop it…" Tomoe pulled Maria.

" Don't worry… He has divorced his wife… I bet you can catch his heart!" Maria laughed.

" Hey, you girls look really happy!" Gabriel approached at the two girls, " What were you talking about?"

" Of course about…" before Maria done his speech, Tomoe blocked Maria's mouth.

" Oh… It's nothing! We were curious about CR-S01. He smiled a lot lately…" Tomoe looked at Gabriel shyly.

" Yeah… that's interesting… Let's ask him!" Gabriel ran toward CR-S01, who wasn't really far from them. Tomoe and Maria, who were curious too, followed Gabriel as well.

" Hey, boy!" Gabriel sat beside CR-S01, " It seemed that you have learned your lesson of smiling well. So… who's that lucky one?"

" So direct…" Maria and Tomoe thought.

" You mean… about my smile? Oh, it's Navel, the FBI guy who always help Miss Kirishima…" CR-S01 answered.

" A… guy…?" Gabriel moved further.

" Yeah… is that wrong…?"CR-S01 asked.

Tomoe shook her head. " No… sometimes… you can fall into someone you never imagine… So… what do you like about him?" Maria didn't understand why suddenly Tomoe got enthusiastic.

" Navel's smile is perfect, so I try to imitate his smile, just like what Mr. Gabriel taught…" CR-S01 answered.

" Hey, you're just imitating his smile?" Gabriel asked.

" Yeah… you said that I have to imitate someone's smile, right?" CR-S01 took his photograph from his pocket, " I always try to smile like him. Every time I looked into this photograph, I felt that I could have a smile like his."

" Er… boy…" Gabriel put his arm on CR-S01's shoulder. " Have you ever fallen in love?"

" In that icy cell…?" CR-S01 asked.

" I'm sorry, I forgot about your past…" Gabriel shook his head. " I think you get it wrong. Actually, a real smile came from the deepest part of your heart, which connected with your memories and feeling… I think what cause you to smile is…"

Before Gabriel finished his speech, he heard a crowd from the nurses.

" Doctor, we need your help. There is a bomb accident on a mall. Some of the patients has been evacuated here …" The nurse said.

" Let me handle them!" Maria ran to the operation room.

" I will help her as well!" Tomoe followed Maria.

" They need our help! Let's go!" Gabriel poked CR-S01's back.

" WAIIT!" Suddenly Naomi arrived on the lobby, " Doctor, we have to help the other patients… They were on critical condition."

" Let me see their condition…" CR-S01 approached the patients. One of them is a woman, with serious wound on the stomach, seemed cause by a sharp object. She looked in pain on chest. CR-S01 was surprised when he saw the other patient. " Navel…?" He was in a very bad shape. Blood flowed from his stomach and chest. " Miss Kirishima, please tell me what happened to him!"

" Navel had a really hard fight today… He faced a criminal with bomb case on the mall, which injured many people. However, he didn't shoot the criminal. Instead, he saved the criminal before she did a suicide. However, the criminal stabbed him with her knife. But, with his last strength he took the weapon and brought her here…" Naomi answered.

" Scarlet…?" Navel said a very low voice.

" Navel! Hang on. I will save you!" CR-S01 held Navel's hand.

" Please… save her first… She had an abnormality in her heart… which cause her family sold her to the terrorist so that she involved in this bomb case… She had suffered a lot…"

" But your condition…" CR-S01 said.

Little Guy smiled, " Everyone's life is precious, right…? It's your… No, it's our job to protect them… Please… treat her well…" Little Guy closed his eyes. He must had lost his consciousness because of the blood lost.

" No… Navel!"

Gabriel held CR-S01," Calm down. You have 2 patients whose life is in dangerous right now… Let's treat them quick! I will help you…"

" Doctor, the condition of the girl is strange! Please look at her!" Naomi said.

" But… Navel… It was because what I said to him…"

Naomi slapped at CR-S01," Don't you hear what Navel had said before? He had risked his life to save this girl. If you're not treating her fast, she could die. Leave Little Guy to me, I will take care of him until you finished this girl's operation…"

CR-S01 held his cheek," Okay, I will treat her, but… let me know about the condition on the other operation room by the monitor. I will help you whenever you need my help…" CR-S01 looked at Little Guy, who was brought into the operation room, " Navel… please hang on! I will finish this operation fast so that I can save you…"


End file.
